undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark World Issue 9
Brenda/Mike Brenda I was standing in front of the group. I just told them I'm the one that let Drew escape. Everyone looked confused at me, because they had never expected that I had done it. Mike looked at me in disbelief. I had a few tears in my eyes, but actually I did not know how bad it was for the group. I thought I was doing the best thing for Drew, but I did not seem to think about the group. Now I actually realized how bad it was. I walked back and sat down. Drew could be in a group of terrible people and they could kill all of us. "Sorry, but I did not think. I now know just how bad it is what I have done." I said. "Something we can agree on." John said. I looked at the ground and Darlene came to sit with me. It was as if everyone was frozen by me and now again came to life. Everyone sat back and i was just sitting here looking in front of me. "It's all right. I was also not in favor of it, but now I'm a little worried. " Darlene said. "Yes,it may just be that the guy is already dead, but a larger group, I have not thought about that." "It does not matter, Brenda. I don't blame you. It's your instinct and you should follow that. " "Thanks Darlene. You're right. ' I saw them talking about me. Mike, John and Nathan stood behind the desk and Mike let his eyes down to me the whole time. I wish I could hear what they were discussing. Mike I saw her sitting there and I know she doesn't mean bad. Brenda would never do anyone something, that's why she let the boy go. 'What are we going to do?' Nathan asked. "Nothing, just nothing. ' I said. "You're going to do nothing. What if Drew is a member of a group of twenty men. We will never stand against that. " John said. "We know he is in a group, but can't be that big if he has to searched for food alone. We need to get Lara, too. " "Why?" "She also has a weapon. Found it with the body of a cop. " "And she didn't tell us that." "Hey, she told me. That's good enough. We can shoot them if we need to. " "When you're on time, yes." John said. "Do you think that group does not have something to discuss, John. Drew has been kidnapped. They can not stand straight on the sidewalk here and if they come here, then we are ready. " "Drew can also have a weakness for us, at least for Brenda. Which he will do nothing. " said Nathan. "That's true, thats a thing she did well." I said. "Are we now loving her? ' 'You should not be so negative, John. Let her in her value and don't humiliate her. " "Okay." John walked back inside and Lara came to us. "And?" "What do you want to hear from me, Lara?" 'What are we going to do. We know he comes back. " "True, but what if he's not." "I think soon, if it were up to them. We can also flee, Mike. " "No, if they are close to the road we can only go in to the city and that is a dangoures thing to do. We have to go past them and if they are at the road we can't. It is not for nothing that he ran into forest." 'You're right. I can go in to the forest on my own and see if I can talk to them or kill them if its neccasery. " "Maybe that's a good idea. We can there fore be one step ahead. That is always good and especially if we want to save lives. " "She's risking her life for all of us, Mike. Are you quite sure we should let her go? " Nathan asked. 'I think so. its her own proposal. She's strong and has a gun. " "Not only that. I also have ammunition and I can fight well. " "You've convinced me, Lara. We do it, but whether you should go alone?" "I also doubt about it, Nathan." "I think I know where it is. A cabin in the woods and Its just a day from here. " "You mean you think it's the same group that held you there?" 'I think so.' "Then, it's just an act of revenge." "No, see it not only as revenge. It is also a favor. " "I don't know." said Nathan. "We should not risk your life." I said. "I don't want you to think about that. We are risking the group if i don't go. " "True, you go after it, but if something happens you come back right away."I said. "Agreed." Lara walked away and made herself ready to go. 'Cast' ''Main Characters'' *Gary Weeks - Mike Welles *Debi Hett-Kimsey - Brenda *Charles Mesure - John Carter *Rachel Shelley - Darlene Carter *Juliana Harkavy - Lara *Cameron Deane Stewart - Nathan ''Supporting characters'' *Kyla Kennedy - Maggy Carter *Gary Lightbody - Carl *Brina Palencia - Lily ''Guest Stars'' * None *= not appearing +=Flashback Deaths None Trivia * This is the first episode to feature two characters. * The episode title refers to Mike's group who are thinking forward. * Officially this episode would air on July 10. * It was planned that Brenda would be the only featured character. * In this episode we are going back in time a little. Because Drew is back in his own group again already in the last episode. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the episode. Last Episode / Next Episode Category:Uncategorized